qfgd20pffandomcom-20200213-history
Fighter
Fighters overcome each obstacle by the sweat of the brow and the strength of their back. The flagship of the melee classes, they rely on their combat skills to get through everyday life as a striving hero, and they live for a good fight! It's really a vicious and glorious cycle. 'Hit Die, Proficiencies, Alignment, Skills, and Progression' *'Hit Die:' d10 *'Armor Proficiencies:' All Light, Medium, and Heavy armors, and all non-Tower Shields *'Weapon Proficiencies:' All Simple and Martial weapons *'Alignment:' Any *'Skill Points Per Level:' 2 + Int *'In-Class Skills:' Craft, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Ride, Survival, Swim (Str 1, Dex 1, Int 1, Wis 1, Cha 2) Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +1 +2 +0 +0 New In-Class Skill, Combat Style, Old Hand of Rigors +2 2 +2 +3 +0 +0 Fighter feat 3 +3 +3 +1 +1 4 +4 +4 +1 +1 Fighter feat 5 +5 +4 +1 +1 Old Hand of Rigors +3 6 +6/+1 +5 +2 +2 Combat Style Extension 7 +7/+2 +5 +2 +2 8 +8/+3 +6 +2 +2 Fighter feat 9 +9/+4 +6 +3 +3 10 +10/+5 +7 +3 +3 Old Hand of Rigors +4, Fighter feat 11 +11/+6/+1 +7 +3 +3 12 +12/+7/+2 +8 +4 +4 Fighter feat 13 +13/+8/+3 +8 +4 +4 14 +14/+9/+4 +9 +4 +4 Fighter feat 15 +15/+10/+5 +9 +5 +5 Old Hand of Rigors +5 16 +16/+11/+6/+1 +10 +5 +5 Fighter feat 17 +17/+12/+7/+2 +10 +5 +5 18 +18/+13/+8/+3 +11 +6 +6 Fighter feat 19 +19/+14/+9/+4 +11 +6 +6 20 +20/+15/+10/+5 +12 +6 +6 Old Hand of Rigors +6, Fighter feat 'New In-Class Skill' Choose a new Strength- or Dexterity-based skill; it is now permanently in-class for your character. 'Old Hand of Rigors +''x The Fighter gains +''x'' Stamina. '''Combat Style As a Fighter, you may choose between the following Combat Specializations: *'Specialist:' Choose a Fighter feat. *'Guard:' When holding an action, using total defense, or fighting defensively, you gain an extra +2 AC. This ability stacks with Combat Expertise. *'Counter:' Once per round, you may use an attack of opportunity to roll your attack against an opponent up to 1 size category larger who is making a melee attack within range of your melee reach, regardless of if they have provoked an attack of opportunity in doing so. If you hit, you force their attack to miss. This does not work against a charge. 'Combat Style Extension' :At level 6, you may choose another Combat Style. You may also choose the same combat style, which then adds an effect to the Combat Style. The list below shows the changes or additions to the combat style if you choose the same one that was chosen at level 1. :* Specialist: Choose a Fighter feat as you normally would. Then, choose any single weapon. That weapon gains a +1 bonus to attack and damage. :* Guard: Instead of only gaining +2 to AC, you instead gain +4 to both AC and CMD. :* Counter: You may replace your attack with your choice of a Grapple or Bull Rush with a +4 bonus if your target is within range. Improved Grapple and Improved Bull Rush stack with this. 'Fighter feat' As a Fighter, you may choose a bonus feat from the following list: *Acrobatic Strike *Agile Shield Defense *Blind-fight *Brutal Strike *Brutal Throw *Catfolk (Katta) Pounce *Cleave *Combat Acrobat *Combat Expertise *Combat Reflexes *Cometary Collision *Defensive Strike *Defensive Sweep *Distracting Attack *Dodge *Exotic Armor/Shield/Weapon Proficiency *Expeditious Dodge *Flay *Giantbane *Goad *Great Cleave *Greater Bull Rush *Greater Dirty Trick *Greater Disarm *Greater Drag *Greater Feint *Greater Grapple *Greater Overrun *Greater Powerful Charge *Greater Reposition *Greater Steal *Greater Sunder *Greater Trip *Greater Weapon Focus *Greater Weapon Specialization *Improved Buckler Defense *Improved Bull Rush *Improved Combat Expertise *Improved Critical *Improved Dirty Trick *Improved Disarm *Improved Drag *Improved Feint *Improved Grapple *Improved Initiative *Improved Overrun *Improved Reposition *Improved Shield Bash *Improved Steal *Improved Sunder *Improved Trip *Intimidating Strike *Lunging Strike *Mobility *Power Attack *Powerful Charge *Prone Attack *Shield Charge *Shield Slam *Short Haft *Spring Attack *Stamina *Weapon Finesse *Weapon Focus *Weapon Specialization *Whirlwind Attack . Category:Classes Category:Character Creation